A Day Which Shall Live in Infamy: Prologue
by Me love tea
Summary: A tragic battle...Thats all I'm going to say. It is a deathfic but remember, this is just the prolouge.
1. Prologue

Ok, in this, I had the gundams personalities come up. So, ~ symbolizes the gundams personalities saying something. ' = Thoughts of people.   
Disclaimer: Wish I owned it…but I don't.  
  
A Day, Which Shall Live In Infamy;  
Prologue  
  
  
Heero battled on. Against mobile dolls and suits. What had started out as a small battle had turned into a trap and ambush. Nataku was the first to fall, glaive knocked from the hand, dragons ripped off, the entire thing mangled. The pilot within had not spoken a word since the battle began, and was silent now as well.   
Heero battled on. Sandrock sliced through the dolls. The Arabian wiped the sweat off his forehead and tiredly pushed Sandrock on.   
"We wont give up hope, Sandrock." He mumbled.  
~Of course not, Quatre. Lead on.~ Quatre smiled and continued fighting. Glancing at the monitor to his left, he saw a doll approached Trowa, with a beam cannon.   
"TROWA!! LOOK OUT!!!" Quatre screamed through the com-link. Heavy Arms turned, but couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Sandrock pushed it roughly to one side and was engulfed in the yellow beam.   
"Sandrock…I'm sorry…."  
~ I know…I know…~ Sandrock fell, the brave little Arabian inside. Trowa paused for a moment, then returned to fighting.  
"Thank you, Quatre…" He whispered.  
Heero battled on. An hour passed. A bloodcurdling cry rang from the cockpit of Heavy Arms. Trowa's frantic babblings came through the com-link, mixed with terror and panic.   
"She's dead!! She's DEAD!!!" Trowa choked out. "Kathy!! KATHY!!" The gundam whipped out the blade out of its wrist and sliced, merciless, at the never-ending mobile dolls. A Taurus pulled out a beam cannon and Heavy Arms was the third to fall.  
Heero battled on.   
"Heero…" Duo whispered. "Shinigami has had a busy day…." He mumbled, thinking of how the enemy had lured them into this trap. The whole L2 cluster…either infiltrated and destroyed from within or blown up from space. Others, who had been brave enough, had set off the self-destruct button. After hours of stomach-turning searching…they found Hilde. Quatre had spotted the familiar pink burette and dark hair. Duo, with tears blurring his vision, had pulled away the rubble burying her. No chance…Hilde died in Duo's arms, within five minutes of finding her. He had tried to tell her how much he cared for her…how much he loved her…But Hilde had smiled weakly and simply said she knew.  
Duo's mind came back to the present as he sliced through more dolls. If he had been paying more attention…Heero turned his head just to see Deathscythe sliced in half.   
Heero battled on. He glanced at the self-destruct button, and realized there was no choice left. He slammed his fist down on the button and Wing Zero exploded, taking many dolls with it.   
Shinigami had been busy.  
  
  
So? What did y'all think?? R+R please!  



	2. A Day Which Shall Live in Infamy: Chang ...

These will be told from the pilots' experiences before and after this particular day. I'm going in order of who fell first. Usual disclaimers apply. *~*~*~* signals a flashback. ::bites lip so she doesnt sing "Kncok on Morning's Door"::  
  
A Day, Which Shall Live In Infamy:  
Chang Wufei  
  
  
  
Wufei battled in Nataku. 'This is a trap! Those cowards lured us out with the destruction of L2!!' His mind raced furiously, then stoped and for a moment settled on a thought…a memory, rather. 'Could this be it? What Nataku tried to warn me about??' Wufei thought back…to about three days before…  
*~*~*~*  
It had been a long day. Wufei had been fixing everything he could on Nataku and was exhausted. He fell asleep as soon as he sat down.  
  
"Wufei…" A voice called too him in the darkness.   
A form appeared before him.  
"Who are you?"  
"You don't recognize your Nataku?"  
"…"  
"Don't battle…please don't…"  
"I have to."  
"Not this time…please."  
"Why."  
"It's dangerous…you need to be with your friends!! Don't let them go either!"  
"Nataku…"  
"Please…" Her form faded and he was alone.  
"Come back!!!"  
  
He sat bolt upright and wide-awake. Did I just dream that?? Or was it real? What did she mean by "dangerous"…all of its dangerous? Wufei got up and looked out the window. It was still dark, even though the clock read six am. Nataku…what were you trying to warn me about??  
Wufei brushed it off and continued to repair Nataku.  
*~*~*~*  
'I should have listened…' He thought, his mind fading back to the present. He continued to attack with the dragons, until two dolls grabbed them, and ripped them off. 'If that's the way you want to fight…' He pulled out the glaive, but was overpowered. An MS pulled out a beam cannon. 'Don't show any fear…face this…don't cry out like a weakling…give them no satisfaction…' The MS fired and Wufei bit his lip until it bled. He gripped the controls, but it wouldn't stop. Nataku fell and Wufei lost consciousness.  
*~*~*~*  
'Ow…where am I?? What happened?' Wufei looked at his surroundings and could just make out the control panel of his gundam. Parts had come loose and embedded themselves in him. There were several in his chest and one in his shoulder. Wufei pushed the button for the door to open, but with no luck. He kicked it open and sunshine flooded in. He squinted against it and gaped at the mess around him. All of the gundams had fallen…Heero was standing near the self-detonated Wing Zero and looking around.   
"Heero!" He yelled. Heero looked up and Wufei stuck his head out of the cockpit…only to be held at gunpoint by an enemy soldier.   
"Well, well…it seems we haven't killed off all the vermin yet." He laughed. "Surrender and you'll just be put in prison…but if you refuse, I'll have to kill you now."  
"I'll never sink to a level where I have to surrender to cowards!!" Wufei growled. The soldier glared and pulled the trigger. Wufei felt a pain exploding in his head…everything went white, then black…  
  
  
I *told* you that was just the prologue…Please R+R. Does this seem not angsty enough to some?? This will be the only one told in third person. 'Cept the prologue of course!   
  



	3. A Day Which Shall Live in Infamy: Quatr...

Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
  
A Day, Which Shall Live in Infamy:  
Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
  
I woke with a splitting headache and reality kicked me in the stomach. My eyes were blurred and I couldn't see straight. When I tried to sit up my muscles were stiff and sore. My legs were cramped and I couldn't feel my fingers. I groaned and heard footsteps on my gundam. I held my breath. Someone pried away the door. The light burned my eyes and I shut them someone lifted me out of that enclosed space and set me down outside. My mind raced before I thought reasonably. The enemy would have killed me by now. I slowly opened my eyes and came face-to-face with Trowa  
"How are you feeling?" He asked me.  
"Better now that I'm out of there." I replied, my voice was hoarse and it was hard to talk. Trowa smiled. "Where are the others?" Trowa's face fell and his eyes misted. "Trowa??"  
"Quatre…" Trowa began quietly. "Someone got to Wufei and Heero first…" Dread filled up inside me.  
"Are they…?" I managed to ask.  
"Wufei is in Nataku…He has a bullet in his head." I gulped and felt my stomach turn over. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Gone…a friend, just like that… Did I dare to ask about Heero?  
"And…?"  
"I don't know where Heero is…I think he was taken captive…" Trowa glanced over his shoulder at the practically demolished Deathscythe. "And Duo hasn't come out of his gundam yet…" I tried to sit up, but it hurt so I laid back down and just turned my head, instead. The hatch to Deathscythe was pushed open and Duo literally tumbled out. He pushed himself up and looked around. Seeing us, he stumbled over to the side of what used to be my Sandrock. He gasped for breath and Trowa bent over and extended a hand. Duo grabbed it and Trowa pulled him up. For a few minutes he lay on his stomach trying to catch his breath.   
"Where's Heero and Wu-man?" He asked, pushing himself to a sitting position.  
"Duo…Heero's been taken captive…" I told him. He looked a little relived  
"At least he's not dead." Duo grinned. "How about Wu-man??" I exchanged glances with Trowa. He turned towards Duo and shook his head. Duo's grin disappeared and his mouth hung open slightly. "But how…? We all know he couldn't have died in the battle! I survived!"  
"He didn't…" I replied. "Wufei was shot…"  
"Argh!! I'll kill 'em!!" Duo punched the gundam. "They'll pay for doing this to us!!" His eyes were ablaze with anger…I had never seen him so furious. I know how he must be feeling…two people in one day.  
"Duo…we have to get out of here first. Are you hurt at all?"  
"Don't think so…just a little singed on the braid."   
"How are we going to get out of here?" Trowa asked, looking around. "You can't pilot…but there's no suits anyway."  
"Duo, does your gundam's control panel still work?" I asked, getting an idea.  
"It might…" Duo scratched his head, and then winced when he hit a scrape. "I didn't bother to check…"  
"Go and check. If it does, send a message to Noin-san!"  
"Quatre, we can't leave you out here alone." Trowa protested. But I insisted, and they crawled inside the wrecked Deathscythe.   
I don't remember what happen much after that, but a pain jolted up my arm out of nowhere. I lifted my head and an enemy soldier was standing over me with a silencer attached to their gun. I gripped the wound on my arm and drew in a deep breath.   
"You guys just don't give up. Surrender like 01, or die like 05?"  
"Heero didn't surrender!" I shouted, outraged. "He would never surrender!!"  
"He didn't have a choice like you get. Now, which friend will you join?" He answered, mockingly. I didn't hesitate…I wasn't about to give up. Before I could give my reply, a bang echoed on the empty field. The soldier clutched his side.  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Duo yelled, standing in front of his gundam, gun aimed to kill.  
"Well, well…another one. Don't back down when a comrade is killed, I see."  
"So you killed Wu-man?" Duo fired again, catching him in the chest. The soldier fell backwards and Duo twirled his gun. "Don't mess with Shinigami's friends. It worked Quatre, Noin'll be here in a few minutes!"  
"She'll be here but you wont!!" The soldier wasn't dead yet. He yanked me to my feet and held a gun to my head. The pain was unbearable. "Throw down your gun!!" Duo did as he was told.   
'He's wearing a bulletproof vest!!' I realized. "Duo!! Duo!! The head!!" I shouted, he caught on and nodded. I looked around and wondered where Trowa was. It was becoming hard to breath…I struggled…my air was cut off…everything went black.  
*~*~*~*  
I opened my eyes and waited for my head to clear. There was an oxygen mask over my face and a medicine tube in my arm. I coughed and ripped off the mask. I scanned the room…a hospital. A knock came at the door.  
"Come in." I called out. My throat still hurt. Noin peeked in the room and smiled.  
"Feeling better, Quatre?" She asked, coming in and shutting the door behind her. Noin pulled a chair over and sat down. "You had some pretty nasty injuries."  
"How long have I been out?"   
"Days. Scared the hell out of us, you did."   
"Gomen…"  
"All that matters is that you're ok." She ruffled my hair.   
"How are the others?"  
"Duo's doing ok…just depressed. He didn't have any serious injuries either; just a scrape on his head and a cracked rib. The serious ones at least. Trowa's the same as ever. He was treated for poisoning…"  
"Is…?" I asked, feeling my stomach turn again.  
"No, no…He's fine. It was only a small amount. The only problems are he will get sick a little easier than normal."  
"And Heero?" I was dreading the answer to this question.  
"He hasn't been found yet…" Noin answered, quietly. "Wufei's funeral will be held in two days. Do you feel well enough to go?" I nodded. "Well, that's good. You're being released today! I brought you a change of clothes." She set them down on a nearby chair, and then stood up. "Come out when you're ready." Noin left. I stood up and went into the bathroom. I washed my hair and changed into my normal clothes. The moment I was out the door, Dorothy was hugging me.  
"Quatre-san, I've been so worried!"  
"Dorothy…I'm fine. Its ok." I hugged her back and felt guilty…After all; Trowa and Duo didn't have anyone left.   
The past few days were all the same…searching. For answers…for Heero…for revenge…  
Heero, where are you? We're searching high and low for you!   
That day…it certainly was…a day, which shall live in infamy…  
  
  
I can't reveal all of the plot just yet!! It'll slowly come out in each experience.  



End file.
